


[旭润]遐思

by Tosia_vincent



Category: Ashes of Love (TV), 香蜜沉沉烬如霜
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tosia_vincent/pseuds/Tosia_vincent
Summary: 一发完小甜饼
Relationships: 旭润 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	[旭润]遐思

莫名其妙，真真是莫名其妙！  
旭凤逃避般的从璇玑宫奔出来，脑海中仍不断回放着方才在他眼前出现的场景。  
他兄长不愧是水族出身，肌肤似水般润滑，在气雾中白的仿若透明，乌发散落于身后，沾了水贴在裸背上，旖旎而动人。  
啊啊啊！他在想什么！  
旭凤猛地摇头，开始埋怨起了邝露。  
你家殿下洗浴，怎得门也不为他带上！害得我见他殿门半掩，还以为他正没什么事呢！  
跨入栖梧宫的瞬间，旭凤又顿然止住了脚步。  
不对，既然自己都可以看到，那不就说明其他人也会很容易见到兄长洗浴的模样吗！怎么可以！  
想到这里，旭凤脚步一转，又奔回了璇玑宫——并未想到除了他旭凤二殿，还有谁敢肆意擅闯大殿的璇玑宫。

“润玉！”有些急迫的踏进殿门，旭凤叫到。  
润玉迅速起身，情急之下拾起外衫裹住自己，背对着旭凤匆匆束上衣带。  
“你，你沐浴怎得不关上殿门！”旭凤也是个火急火燎的性子，想到便做了，现下到了润玉面前反倒不知所措了。  
险些被气笑了，润玉佯怒道：“你就是为了这点小事才在我沐浴之时来寻我的吗！”  
“这怎么是小事！你这样若是被他人见着了，如何是好！”完全拎错了重点，旭凤在润玉话音刚落便怼了回去。  
润玉将最后一根衣带束好，慢悠悠的转身看向旭凤，毫不留情的戳破他话中的漏洞：“旭凤，你怕不是忘了，我这璇玑宫，除了你，还有谁能肆意进入？”  
“我！我。。”旭凤顿时失了言语的本领，支支吾吾的道不出个所以然来。  
“好了，我知晓了，你回去吧。”润玉有些好笑的看着旭凤，随后便自顾自的做起事来。  
“你！”明显润玉没听进去他的话，旭凤有些恼怒的拦住了润玉，“你可是立誓，今后沐浴时都要关紧殿门！”  
“噗——”润玉没忍住，笑了出来，他是怎么也没想到，旭凤竟是这般可爱，为着这么点小事，竟还要让他立誓吗。  
被润玉的笑颜晃了神，旭凤定定的看着润玉，吐了几个字：“兄长，我好像有些喜欢你。。”  
“什么？”有些没听清，润玉凑近了旭凤，开口询问。  
“没什么！”旭凤猛地回神，却又被润玉这般俯身的模样迷了眼睛，视线不自觉的停留在润玉宽大的衣衫下裸露出的胸膛上。  
“嗯？”润玉直起身子，看着旭凤的模样有些好笑，“那你便回去吧。”  
“不！我有事！”旭凤似是下了什么决心，急促开口，“我喜欢你！”  
“？”润玉眉头一皱，有些怀疑自己听错了，“你说什么？”  
“我说——”旭凤猛地上前擒住润玉的双唇，未尽的言语从唇角溢出，“我喜欢你，兄长。”  
润玉猛地睁大了眼，良久，缓缓柔和了视线，他在心里默默回答。  
嗯，我也欢喜你，旭凤。


End file.
